Enough
by rubych4n
Summary: She'd had enough. Enough of the mindless flirting with everybody else, enough of being on the sidelines, and enough of those 3 words. Oneshot. Kyouko/Yui, some mild implications of Kyouko/Ayano.


**A/N - Hi there c: In anticipation (or not) of my next fic, I'll just be uploading some silly little filler fics in the meantime; some will be oneshots, some will be short chapter stories. Most, if not all, will involve Kyouko/Yui - we need more of 'em! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _Please, please, please, R&R_, and I promise to upload more very soon!**

* * *

It's a fairly mundane afternoon. A clear, azure sky, puffs of clouds billowing on by, the sound of raucous laughter coming from a certain blonde.

'Wasn't it hilarious when I jumped Akari-chan like that, Yui? Right outta the cupboard! Did you see her buns fly off her head?!'

Yup, everything's normal. At least, from an outsider's point of view.

Yui smiles half-heartedly, not really paying attention. This is the first blemish on an otherwise ordinary day. Normally, she'd berate Kyouko for doing such a thing, and tell her to hurry up. But in this case, she's the one dragging behind. She strolls along, looking at the wilting, dry leaves covering the floor, and at the gnarled trees setting the scene for the autumn season, a wistful expression upon her face.

Kyouko's too much of a dope to notice this change, of course. _Thank heavens for that, _Yui thinks, taking a swift glance at her friend. She's skipping along happily in front, arms spread out, humming softly. The dark haired girl can't help but chuckle, and shakes her head at the sight before her. _Just like a child._

Her hair flies behind her as she runs gleefully, and Yui can only think of the way it catches the sun's light, the way it flows gently like waves in the sea, the way it looks like molten gold. Her cheeks tinge slightly and her eyes soften; watching her friend like this always gave her a sense of contentment. How she'd love to have the audacity to run up to her friend, intertwine their fingers, maybe put her arm around the otaku's shoulder, and tell her those 3 words.

'Nee, Yui.'

All of a sudden, Kyouko stops in her tracks, and her voice has a slight hint of concern. Yui pauses as well, and the only things moving are the cherry blossoms gently falling from the brown-leaved trees.

'You OK?' she asks, frowning slightly. Her addressee's mahogany eyes widen slightly, but she remains calm and composed, as per usual.

'I'm fine.' she replies bluntly. Maybe a little too much so. Kyouko looks briefly startled at her somewhat harsh tone, but her face soon creases into her usual goofy grin.

'If you say so!' she smiles, before whipping around again and walking down the leaf-littered path. The black-haired girl exhales lightly after that ordeal, not realizing that her breath had caught in her throat. She had to give credit – Kyouko was brilliantly perceptive sometimes. She knew, deep down, that her answer couldn't have been further from the truth. Every day with Kyouko was bittersweet; she loved being around the girl, but every time she saw her with Chinatsu, or Ayano...Yui sighs deeply, looking up to the seemingly endless skies. It hurt. But she'd keep her head buried in her manga. She'd hang back when Kyouko would tease and flirt with the Student Council vice-president, because...good friends did that, right?

The wind echoes quietly down the mostly deserted street, whipping through Yui's unruly tangle of dark hair, and causing her to wrap her arms round herself in feeble retaliation against the bitter cold. Momentarily distracted from her thoughts, she notices Kyouko turn around, and wave. She tilts her head, and narrows her eyes slightly, wondering what on earth the blonde was doing. Her query is soon answered with a loud cry of 'A-ya-noooo! Oiiii!'

Mimicking the girl, Yui spins around on her heel abruptly, as she notices a certain tsundere – looking very flustered and pink in the face – walking with Chitose. She sees Kyouko run past her in a yellow blur to greet Ayano, and something inside her stirs. There's a little twinge inside her body, as her eyes follow her friend, who's now wrapped her arms round Ayano in glee.

_Jealousy? _It hits her suddenly. The way Kyouko's tightly hugging the purple-haired girl, the way she's smiling teasingly...Maybe she is...jealous.

After all, wouldn't it be nice if Kyouko did that...to her? Warm arms around her, cyan eyes sparkling happily...

_No, no, no. _Yui shakes her head a little, closing her eyes in mild exasperation. _She's my best friend, she trusts me __**not **__to think like that._

Sighing yet again, rubbing her temple with her fingers, she too meanders her way over to the trio, and, eyes sweeping over Ayano - the glamorous, confident, successful girl, who's currently fighting against Kyouko's onslaught – she feels everything inside her sink.

Why would Kyouko ever go for her?

'Hi, Funami-san.' Chitose greets her in her usual sing-song voice, blood streaming from her nose – Yui's used to that now – and smiling gently. Ayano's managed to wriggle free from Kyouko, and is now shouting heavily at the grinning blonde. 'T-T-TOSHINOU KYOUKO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' the tsundere screams, rather red in the face. This is accompanied by a small giggle from Chitose, and a loud one from the blonde. 'Relax, will you? Sheesh, just saying hi~' she says, pouting a little.

The group begins to walk again, Ayano still fuming, Chitose wiping her nosebleed. Yui sighs audibly, frowning at her friend. 'Stop embarrassing her.' she says pointedly, feeling her stomach lurch again as the girl just smiles. 'Mou, you're no fun, Yui-nyan~'

_Of course I'm not_.

'J-jeez, Toshinou Kyouko, what's your problem?!' Ayano's rant continues, but the silver-haired twin next to her interrupts. 'Now, now, Ayano-chan~' Chitose soothes, rubbing the girl's shoulder in an affectionate manner. Yui smiles at the girl's caring nature, before turning her attention to Kyouko. 'Hurry up, dummy.' she says to the girl, who's now trailing behind as she talks to the rest. The dark-haired girl lowers her eyes to the floor as she starts a brisk walk, trying to escape the chatter. Now that the others are here, she's got to act normal again – _just leave Kyouko to it, she doesn't want you interfering_.

'How come you guys are so late coming out of school, huh?' she hears Kyouko enquire with her wonderful laughing voice. Ayano raises her voice – no doubt blushing, too – as she retorts, 'Well, some of us have Student Council duties, Toshinou Kyouko!'

'Ehhhh~? Work's so boring, though~' A small smile plays about her lips as she hears Kyouko's rather ordinary response – she would never admit it, but Kyouko's carefree attitude made her laugh sometimes. Sure enough, the Student Council president doesn't share the exact same opinion as Yui, instead choosing to scold the blonde further.

'TOSHINOU KYOUKO! Honestly! I can't believe somebody can be as lazy as you –' Chitose giggles, almost inaudibly – 'it's not setting a very good example, is it? I'm surprised anybody puts up with you!'

Yui stops in her tracks.

She feels blood pumping in her ears all of a sudden, anger coursing through her veins. In a split-second, her mood changes; it was like some sort of beast roaring up inside her. She doesn't know what's gotten into her, and she doesn't care – Ayano's words echo in her mind.

'_I'm surprised anybody puts up with you_.'

_How dare she_.

She didn't have the right to talk to Kyouko like that – what gave her the right to put Kyouko down like that?! Kyouko was always cheerful, always upbeat, maybe irritating – but nevertheless, always optimistic, no matter what was thrown at her.

She was her _best friend_, not some sort of dead weight upon her shoulders.

Her expression turn serious, and she clenches her hands slightly. Turning around to face the three, she whispers something in a dangerously-low tone.

'How dare you.'

Ayano widens her eyes and utters a cry of surprise; Chitose steps back slightly, whereas Kyouko simply wears a blank expression. None of them know what to make of this very uncharacteristic behaviour.

Yui thinks she hears Ayano say something in reply, but the thudding in her chest and in her ears drown it out.

'How dare you even _imply_ that she's a burden.' The raven-haired girl 's voice quivers as she takes a step forward. She's protected Kyouko for so long, these actions are instinctual – she knows it's out of line, but she won't let anybody insult Kyouko like that. She'd dealt with enough when they were young.

'_She's my best friend, OK?!_' Yui raises her voice as tears threaten to well up in her eyes. Why is she nearly crying? The answer, she can't find; is she jealous? Overprotective? Her mind is clouded over as she reaches for Kyouko's hand.

'Eh?' Kyouko exclaims, and her cheeks have a slight pink glow to them. Yui ignores it, worried that if she says anymore, she won't be able to restrain herself. Gripping Kyouko tightly, she turns around, down the shadowed path, and begins to pace back home, leaving the others behind and completely bewildered.

* * *

'Yui?'

The door slam echoes loudly, as the pair arrive in the familiar setting of Yui's apartment. The evening sun has started to stream through the windows, bathing everything in a honey-like glow. Kyouko's voice is frail and nervous, as Yui leans on the counter, looking down at the floor.

They'd spent the journey in silence – Yui briskly dragging Kyouko behind her, blinking back hot tears.

'Yui, please look at me.'

She slowly shifts her head in response – 'Hm?' Of course, she acts like nothing's wrong.

Kyouko sighs exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips in a very Yui-like fashion. 'C'mon, Yui, what was that all about?'

'...I just got a little heated, it wasn't anything. I'm...sorry if I startled you.' she responds in a flat voice, dipping her head once more.

'C'mon, Yui, you know I love you and all, but –'

'DON'T SAY THAT!'

She looks up, and stares right into Kyouko's large eyes. Everything twigs in her mind – how many times Kyouko has said those 3 words to her.

'_I'd go on a trip and buy us all delicious food.'_

'_Yui, I love you.'_

' _I'm not flattering you!'_

'_I love you!'_

'_I love you – eh?'_

So many words are stuck in her throat, and she doesn't have the audacity to say them. She hears her shout echo through the apartment - and after that, all falls quiet.

Kyouko breaths shakily, not saying a word after this outburst. Her eyes are glassy and her mouth's slightly agape. Everything in the room seems to disappear apart from the pair; the walls seem to be getting closer and closer by the second.

So many thoughts running through her head – _I love her, I love her, I love her_ – thoughts like stars that she can't fathom into constellations.

It wasn't that she wasn't close to the otaku.

It was that she was _too _close.

Words come spilling out of her mouth, words it hurt her to say:

'All those times you said you loved me! I – I...'

Kyouko takes a step back.

_She hates me now_. Yui surveys Kyouko's now-pale face, the only sound being the pair's heavy breaths.

'Kyouko –'

'Don't say anything.' The blonde's tone is stone-cold serious; Yui can't blame her.

'Kyouko...'

'Yui, I –'

The next thing Yui knows, she's taken several forceful steps towards her friend, who, now, seems to be frozen in place.

'_I'm so sorry.' _She leans in to whisper, and Kyouko begins to speak. 'What are –'

All she's aware of next is the fact she's pressed her lips onto the other girl's.

She kisses her roughly, her movements almost animalistic. Her hands grip the girl's shoulders as she feels hot tears arcing down her cheeks – _I've done it, I've sealed the nail in the coffin –_ and in between quiet, strangled sobs, she forces her tongue into the motionless girl's mouth.

_This is...the last chance I'll ever get...to taste her..._

The blonde still hasn't reacted. Yui breaks apart briefly, closed eyes leaking tears. 'I'm sorry.' She murmurs again, before continuing her assault. Kyouko tastes like everything she's ever wanted, and things she didn't know she needed until now. She needed this, all before Kyouko shut her out of her life. Her tongue runs sharply across Kyouko's bottom lips as her hand moves upwards to the blonde's jaw, tilting her face closer to Yui's. Her mouth's warm, and the pair's tongues are connected by a string of saliva. She runs her hands through Kyouko's spun-gold hair, draws her in closer, feels her frame shake.

And suddenly, a tongue presses back against hers. Gently, hesitantly at first; Yui's heart shudders, not quite believing what's going on as she slows down her motions. Kyouko then breaks the kiss, looking up at Yui fearfully. At least, it looks like that, until Yui sees, heart hammering, a small crease in Kyouko's face.

_She's smiling._

Her chocolate eyes widen, uttering a small breath of disbelief. She can hear her heart in her ears, feel the lump in her throat, see the girl before her giggle ever so slightly.

'I've been waiting for so long...' Kyouko's eyes soften as she laughs, still quivering a little.

'I like it when you're like this. Overprotective.'

She reaches down, and Yui flinches; she's entwined their fingers. Yui's mouth hangs open ever-so-slightly, words escaping her as the heat spreads across her cheeks.

'I know I've teased you mercilessly. I know I've teased everybody else, too. But...don't you understand?'

'All those times I said I love you...I meant it.'

She steps closer, leaving Yui speechless. She can hear, feel, sense nothing except Kyouko pressing against her.

'You don't mean that. Don't lie.' It's an automatic response – surely this is another one of Kyouko's jokes, surely she's doing it to appease Yui –

Kyouko's tongue has found it's way into her mouth once more.

Oh.

The girl's arms wrap tightly around her, and it was every bit as nice as she imagined. The scent of her childhood – the scent of Kyouko – envelops her entire being,

She...

She meant it?

Her body seems to be moving on autopilot, and she's only vaguely aware of the tears that have begun to slip down her cheeks. This time, they're both violent with their kisses, emotions dancing in their mouths. Yui snakes her arms round the blonde's waist, and feels herself being pulled to the floor. Kyouko moans softly, and the kuudere smiles gently into the kiss, still dumbfounded somewhat. Curiosity burns at the back of her mind, however, and she slowly pulls away, as her head begins to clear.

'Y-you...love me?' Her voice is quiet and husky, still doubtful. Maybe this is all just some bizarre, cruel dream, she thinks, until Kyouko nods sagely.

'...Who d'you think I liked, Chinatsu? Ayano?' the blonde responds playfully, her tone half-joking. Yui replies with silence, lowering her gaze to the floor. Kyouko tuts, her voice warm and comforting, words wrapping themselves around Yui like a scarf. 'Don't be stupid, you dummy. Don't you know that...you're the only one for me?'

Yui looks up, blushing violently, and can't help but smile a little at Kyouko's words. Heat and peace fills her chest, as she finds Kyouko's soft, _soft_ lips pressed against hers once more, hands firmly held.

They break apart for the last time that night, before Kyouko whispers devilishly:

'You're good.'

* * *

**A/N - Expect lots more stories! R&R-ing will make me a very happy girl indeed :3**


End file.
